


calmest wave

by fineosaur



Series: count your blessings, my love. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Post-Canon Fix-It, gendry and arya are MARRIED married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur
Summary: during a walk in the godswood of storm's end, gendry enjoys the sounds of childish laughter and wind in his ears.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: count your blessings, my love. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842127
Comments: 40
Kudos: 144





	calmest wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_txt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_txt/gifts).



> happy birthday, sarah! hope you have the best day and know that i'm thankful for having you around 💞
> 
> (title from: vancouver waves - august and after)

The shattering waves could still be heard, breaking onto the rocky coast of Shipbreaker’s Bay, even from where they walked, with withered leaves crumbling underfoot. 

There was tranquillity within the godswood, interspersed by the humidity carried across the Summer Sea and yet he still felt a breeze pick up, cooling him down as he gently held the small hand in his palm. 

Even the carved face, a crimson contrast against the ivory trunk of the heart tree could scarcely try to dampen the soft smile that quirked against his lips at the sound of her little laugh. 

Gendry released her hand, watching as messy brown braids fluttered as she skipped along the forest floor. 

_Arya had told him once, he remembered, during one of the many storms that had rolled in the second autumn of their daughter’s birth. She had been passing a gentle hand over Raya’s soft hair, splayed messily against the sheets of their bed as she fell asleep safely between them, cracks of thunder forgotten to the little head._

_“Her hair will grow darker to match your eyes too,” she had said softly, peeking up at him with a smile, “then she’ll have nothing of mine left.”_

_“I reckon she’ll make up for it in cuts and bruises as she grows up to be exactly like you.”_

_Another strike of lightning coloured the sky outside their windows, followed by the drum of thunder, somewhat melodic along with the sounds of the waves crashing outside._

He wasn’t one to remember the smallest of details of passing memories but if asked, he could name every freckle that painted Arya’s face. There he stood, watching as Raya tripped over a branch, distracted by the flowers on the lush forest floor. 

“Careful, Ray,” Gendry let out on instinct, swooping down to pick her up with one arm. 

She giggled in his grasp as he checked for cuts, finding it the right moment to bury small hands into his beard. 

“She’s fine,” Arya said, crouching down by a trail of lilacs. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Raya faux pouted in his arms, still trying to tickle his beard with tiny fingers. 

“I believe you,” he nodded, playing it off coolly before pretending to let her back onto her feet, only to lift her back up again. 

Arya laughed as he threw their daughter into the air, catching her easily and setting her back down, giggly and dizzy on her little feet. 

She held out a hand to Raya who stumbled into her arms, fascinated by the pale lilacs that blossomed, immediately grabbing for them as Arya helped her collect a few in the skirt of her gown. 

He watched peacefully before he was tugged down by her little grasp, struggling on her toes as she laid a few petals in his black hair, messily weaving stems into his beard. 

“Aye, this is pretty,” Gendry told her, sparkling blue eyes flashing at him, “but don’t you suppose your mother deserves a crown more than me?”

Raya quickly turned into Arya’s direction, grin spreading across his wife’s face as her grey eyes glittered with the same light as Raya’s. 

She shook her head, “I’d rather bind my hair with Piper’s grass,” her voice fluttered like a song, the wind’s added symphony against the russet leaves of the weirwood’s looming presence. 

“You’ll give her ideas, next she’ll be trying to go North of the Wall,” Gendry japed, taking Raya back into his arms as he made his way to his wife. 

“Maybe we should all go,” Arya added, tilting her head up to him as he leaned down to kiss her chastely. 

“I want to go,” Raya wriggled in his arms. 

“Mayhap when you’re older and you can wield a sword,” Gendry put her back on the ground, eyes straying away from her for just a moment to meet Arya’s. 

“I can!” Raya whined, struggling to pick up a broken branch. 

Gendry made a move to stop her but Arya held him firmly at her side, her expression was enough for him to stop worrying, letting her soft hands remove the stray petals that still stood out against his beard. 

He breathed in the smells of the forest and felt a warmth that spread throughout his chest, nothing like the summer breeze which he inhaled, no, this was something different. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading x  
> lots of love,  
> [fineosaur](https://fineosaur.tumblr.com)
> 
> (thank you to my wife, [thelandofnothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandofnothing/pseuds/thelandofnothing), for helping me out always)


End file.
